


Latin Simone (Que Pasa Contigo)

by mad_marquise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music was this simple, slow, mysterious Latin tune with a touch of hiphop to the drumbeat. As the strong, male Spanish vocals poured in, Loki sauntered up to Tony and took his hand, the god's long, slender fingers wrapping around the human's rougher, calloused ones in a firm-but-gentle grip. FrostIron fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latin Simone (Que Pasa Contigo)

**Author's Note:**

> FrostIron ficlet inspired by the song Latin Simone (Que Pasa Contigo) off of Gorillaz' debut album (which I highly recommend listening to while reading this fic, by the way. It's a wonderful song. The rest of Gorillaz' catalogue is kickass, as well). Wrote this last year and posted it to tumblr, decided I may as well post it here, too :) Enjoy.

They were the only remnants of the gala that'd been held earlier. They were at the Plaza, in the Grand Ballroom. The doors were locked. The lights were dimmed. The music surrounded them like a blanket. It was perfectly intimate.

The music was this simple, slow, mysterious Latin tune with a touch of hip-hop to the drumbeat. As the strong, male Spanish vocals poured in, Loki sauntered up to Tony and took his hand, the god's long, slender fingers wrapping around the human's rougher, calloused ones in a firm-but-gentle grip.

Tony stared at their joined hands for a few moments, unmoving. He took the sight in, breathing  _in, out, in, out_  very slowly, and tried again to get his head around the idea. Physics and robotics he knew, he'd known almost his entire life. Business and marketing, he knew. The art of pleasuring a woman (and the occasional man), he  _definitely_  knew. And now, he could even add  _how to save the world_  to the list of things he knew, for Christ sakes.

But  ** _this_**? Having someone he wanted, in  _bodymindspirit_ , and having that someone  _want him back_  - this was but only the second time in his life he'd ever felt like this, truly, and to top it all off, this special someone just so happened to be an honest-to-god [irony and pun  _definitely_  intended, this is _Tony_  we're talking about] magical, immortal being.

Who wanted to dance.

Tony lifted his head and met Loki's gaze.

Loki's green eyes were slightly lidded, but they were focused on him and burning bright. His jaw was set, and he just looked…sure.

Loki squeezed his hand and tugged a little, and Tony exhaled deeply and allowed Loki to step backwards and guide him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Loki."

Loki tilted his head slightly in question.

"I…" Tony sighed, "…don't know how to do this."

He wasn't just talking about the dancing.

Loki knew this.

Loki lifted the hand that wasn't holding Tony's and rested it against Tony's cheek.

The god looked him in the eyes, leaned in, and said, "You would do well to follow my lead then, Mr. Stark." His breath was icy as it puffed against Tony's lips.

Tony shivered slightly, but he rolled his shoulders back, stood up straighter, and gave a slight nod.

_Lead the way, o mighty one._

Words unspoken but completely understood by both parties.

Loki's expression softened ever so slightly, and when he molded his tall, warm frame to Tony's and began to turn and sway with him along the dancefloor, Tony didn't feel quite so frightened anymore.

 


End file.
